Shugo CharaBlack Butler HALLOWEEN
by FrenchDuke
Summary: What happens when shugo chara meets black butler... Nagihiko will tell you.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Special-

TRICK OR TREAT!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it." I said dancing towards the door.

'I bet it's Amu and them lot.' I thought to myself as I opened the door.

"Hi…" smiled Amu looking herself as usual, just a little more 'customised'.

"Hello subjects." Tadase laughed his evil laugh; he was obviously dressed as a king. Or maybe it was his character change, I couldn't tell.

"I see your all here now. Yaya and Rima are waiting upstairs." I moves slowly, showing them the stairs.

"Ah okay, should we take our shoes off?" Amu asked.

"No it's fine," I smiled. "Just don't trail mud all over, ok?"

"Okay." They all chorused.

I came with them since it was my house, and I didn't really want them to see my personal stuff.

"Nagi, Nagi!" Yaya called from the stairs.

"NAGI!" Rima shouted soon after, I was a little scared by her reaction.

"What?" I burst into the room.

They'd found it, the photos of my last Halloween.

"Why are you dressed as a lady bug?" Rima asked.

I blushed, "Well, you see my parents… They like me to dress up crazily."

"Oh…" Rima replied.

"So what about this year?" Amu asked curiously.

"Oh… I made my costume." I smiled.

"Cool!"

"What is it?"

The questions started ringing my ears. I couldn't stand this.

"Well… It's a ghost costume," I paused. "I'm going to use power to make my skin pale…"

"Oh…" Said Rima, unimpressed.

"But I bet it'll be awesome if Nagi does it!" smiled Amu.

"Erm…" I was getting a little annoyed by Amu.

"Hey it's getting late," Tadase looked at his watch.

KNOCK KNOCK!

It was the door again. I ran back downstairs and opened the door with force.

"Hello, I am Sebastian." A tall man said looking at the floor; he seemed to be a butler.

"I'm Ciel," said a small boy, chipping in.

"Oh, are you trick or treating?" I asked curiously.

"No…." they both said in unison.

"Well we're here for Amu, really." laughed Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween Part 2-

Author note- Sorry this wasn't posted on Halloween, I just really didn't know how to end. Also thanks for all your support, I love you all, even if I don't show it.

Now for the story.

"Amu!" I screamed, "Come here!"

"What?" she said coming down the stairs.

"Oh… evening, Amu?" Ciel asked his eye-patch moving as he talked.

"Who… are you?" Amu stuttered, blushing.

'Why do they need her anyway…' I asked myself, 'Why are they even in my house?'

"Well… we need to talk to you, privately." the butler (Sebastian) said looking in my eyes.

I took the hint and backed slowly out the room, still wondering why they we're in my house, and why I let them in.

I walked upstairs to find a comedy routine going on,  
>"BALA-BALANCE-SU!" Rima and Yaya shouted in union, Rima seemed to notice something nobody did,<br>"Yaya?" she muttered, her halo of hair firing out into strange directions. "Your arms, we're, too, high."  
>"Well, I really am not comedic, not like you Rima, anyway I just want to get candy." Yaya moaned.<p>

"We just need to wait for Amu; she's just talking to some people… downstairs… in my house…" I stuttered getting panicked.  
>"I'm sure she'll be fine." Tadase said, but he was shaking all the same.<br>"S-should we go check on her?" Rima asked.  
>"I'm not sure… maybe we should, I mean these are strangers, right?" Tadase said, blushing.<br>"Well, they wanted it private, so best leave her." I defended.

"Should we just go without her then?" Yaya asked.  
>"Let's, she'll catch up anyway." Rima backed Yaya up.<p>

They both walked out the room, proceeding to walk down the stairs.  
>Me and Tadase looked at each other and smiled, we then followed them.<p>

"Amu? You done?" Asked Tadase, he was curious.  
>Amu didn't reply.<p>

"Tadase? Should we look for her?" I questioned.  
>"Why not?" He said, he walked into the hallway,<br>He covered his mouth, and I saw why.

The complete hallway was covered in blood, lots of blood, too much blood. Tadase fell to the ground.

There was nothing I could do to help so I just carried on, looking for Amu.  
>"Is everything, ok?" I whispered.<br>Nobody seemed to answer so I walked in.

There was only one person in there, and that person had pink hair, it was Amu.  
>For some reason she looked like a different person, all hypnotised and puppet-like.<p>

I looked at her, she wasn't moving.  
>"Amu?" I asked.<br>I lifted her hair out from her eyes, they we're shut.  
>"Nagihiko?" She looked straight into my eyes.<br>"My… hand… hurts" Amu whispered in pain.  
>My eyes creeped across to her hand, it was coal black.<br>"Amu? It's black." I said.

She winced in shock and fell back asleep.

I ran to where Tadase was laying, he had to help me. But I knew he hated blood, it scared the heck out of him.  
>"Tadase?" I spoke,<br>He still didn't wake so I had to do it alone.

I ran up the stairs, scared. I tripped on the last step and nearly fell back to the start again.

I kept going, bleeding or not, Amu was my 'best-friend'. Well, as Nadeshiko anyway.  
>I finally got to my bedroom, and ran as fast as I could.<br>You see, I had this book when I was young and it said something about soot black skin.

I scrambled through all the books I owned, I threw some around, my room was completely messed up. However, I needed the book.

I dusted off the cover, there it was in all its glory, the demon book, a guide for them apparently.  
>I'd read this book many other times, but I needed it for clues. I was going to study every word on every page.<p>

I read the first page. 'Demons tend to leave without a word; they may also have a companion who they have made a pact too.' It also had many large pictures on the page.  
>I turned to the second page. 'These pacts can be anything, but most are a mark on a certain part of the body. Such as dark black skin, a rash or just a black picture.'<br>I then looked for the third page, 'These marks can ONLY be removed by demons, there is no other way.'

Annoyed by this I ran downstairs and rung my uncle, he given me the book one time.  
>"Uncle! I need your help, you know that book you gave me?" I said rushing.<br>"Look, calm down… I'll come over, it's only two stops on a train, so just wait ok?" He spoke calmly.  
>"Ok." I said and put the phone down.<p>

'I wish I'd called him in the first place.' I thought, 'There'd have been much less damage.'

I decided now would be a good time to try help Tadase, so I went back to the bloody hallway, Tadase was there, still as ever.  
>"Tadase-kun?" I asked, "Are you there, prince?"<br>"Mwhahaha, I'm no mere prince, I'm a king!" He started ranting on about kings and anything to do with royalty really.

KNOCK KNOCK!

'It must be my uncle.' I ran quickly and opened the door.  
>"Nagihiko! So, demons? Correct?" He looked around cautiously.<br>"Oh, they've long gone… It's just. Let me show you." I replied.

I showed him the bloody hallway (Tadase had snapped out of the character change by this point and was upstairs reading), and most defiantly Amu.

"Do you remember I told you that books a lie?" Uncle asked.  
>"Yes, I wanted to throw it away,"<br>"Well you see, what I meant was only the third page was a lie, all the rest are true." He continued.  
>"So, you mean humans can clean a mark?" I asked.<br>"Yep, and all you need is some maple leaves, and I know you have the in your garden, right?" Uncle questioned knowingly.  
>"Of course I'll just grab some." I ran into the garden, it was getting quite dark.<p>

I grabbed about 50 maple leaves, without dropping any I came back into the house.

"Ok, now where is the person?" He asked.  
>"Oh, she's in here, her name is Amu." I pointed to where Amu was sat in the library.<p>

I took my uncle closer to her, and then stood back to watch.  
>He began to chant a weird rhyme,<br>"Maples, maples Trees of sweet, this girl is in pain can't you see little maple, maple tree." he said over and over.

"Ok, Nagihiko. Please place all the maple leaves over Amu." my uncle said, completely unaware of how stupid that sounded.  
>I did what he said, as he was my uncle, and I trust my family.<p>

Amu was now completely covered in maple leaves.  
>"Cough! Cough!" She coughed, I guess there we're some leaves in her mouth.<br>"Ok, quickly get the leaves off now."

After all that, I finally cured Amu.

"Spookiest Halloween? Amu?" I asked smiling.  
>"Defiantly." Amu smiled back. <p>


End file.
